This invention relates to plastic draw band bags and more particularly, to hemless draw band bags having a tight closure.
Bags made of plastic film such as thin polyethylene film have been used in various sizes. Small bags are used in the packaging of sandwiches and the like; larger bags are used as shopping bags and even larger bags are used for containing trash. The present invention is particularly related to the small or medium size bags where the loading the bag is not particularly heavy.
A particularly advantageous closure for such bags includes a draw band or tape constructed from the same polyethylene material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,583--Piazzi and U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,032--Jortikka are examples of draw tape bags of the moderate size shopping bag type. U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,568--Ruda discloses a plastic bag with a draw band separably integral with the bag body and U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,463--Boyd discloses a hem seal for a draw tape trash bag. All of these patents disclose plastic bags having hems that are heat sealed wherein the hems contain the draw tape. Other types of small bag closures not requiring hems have been used in the prior art including the twist tie, zip lock, handle ties, folded over flap and glued flap. The draw tape bags of the present invention have a cost advantage over all of the foregoing types of bag closures with the exception of the twist tie type. With respect to the twist type closure, the draw tape bags of the present invention have the advantage that the draw tape closure is ready for use in that it forms an integral part of the bag. The draw tape bags of the present invention also have the advantage with respect to the bags of the handle tie, folded over flap and glued flap types in that the bags of the present invention provide a tight closure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hemless draw band bag which is economical to manufacture and where the draw band is secured to the bag and available for use in providing a tight closure for the bag.